Splash with Me!
by YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: Minnie the Skitty is sad. Her love, Wally the Wailord is never around to play with her. After a strange dream Minnie takes matters into her own paws and shows to Wally just how much she really loves him.   Crack. Written by request. Rated M for HSOWA


Minnie the Skitty rolled about happily in the grass. Another spring day, another day in the care of the day care couple and another day away from her lover, Wally the Wailord. Yes, just another day of playing alone with the knowledge that Wally was out there on adventures with their trainer. Just the thought of her big blue sugar daddy made her heart ache and she stopped rolling around instead curling up with a sigh, covering her face with her tail.

"Oh Wally..." sighed Minnie in sorrow. "If only I could be more useful I could travel with you and Misty, eating berries with you and battling together...kissing you whenever you got hurt..." she said feeling tears come to her eyes. A choked gasp escaped from her and she flicked the tears away with her tail. She had never promised herself that she wouldn't cry that would have made her lose her sanity. No, she was quite content here seeing Wally only once in a while...That was a load of crap and Minnie knew it, but repeating it to herself everyday made her feel better about it.

And so she decided then that it would be best if she took a short nap. She needed to clear her head and stop thinking about Wally, lest her heart break and she die of absolute misery. She wondered about the other Pokémon that she had heard of. Of those poor ditto's that were captured and called names like whore and slut only to be kept in a daycare for the rest of their lives breeding with everything that their trainer pitted them with whether they wanted to or not and in the case that they actually loved their companions, brutally ripped away from their children to be traded away like gold for rare Pokémon.

Putting things in perspective eased Minnie's mind and she thanked Mew that she wasn't in the care of a heartless trainer as that. And so, with a clear mind thinking about Pokémon that were worse off, Minnie fell into a light uneasy sleep.

She was back home on her nice soft bed in her trainer's room. She looked up from her cushiony bed. Her trainer grinned. "Minnie, I'm going to be out for a bit I hid some pokenip in the room since I know you love it so much. Later."

Minnie's ears perked and she jumped to her feet in a delighted scream when her trainer left the room. Pokenip? She HAD to find it!

Putting her nose to the floor, Minnie sniffed hard and wandered all about the room, trying to pick up that distinct smell of that wonderful wonderful plant. But she couldn't seem to get a good grasp on it. She sniffed some more. There was something that smelled like grass... and...And bolgna...Now where was Bolgna?

Oh right! Minnie jumped on to the chair and then back onto the desk. Her trainer never finished her lunch and usually Minnie got to have the rest of it. Minnie stuck her head in the paper bag. Wasn't bolgna but there seemed to be a piece of ham in there which she happily munched on? Wait! There was that pokenip she smelled! Minnie pulled her head out of the bag and head butted it aside. There it was wrapped in plastic! The pokenip!

Minnie bit into the plastic wrapping and scratched at it. She sneezed violently when all of the plants flew every which way. There it was... She blushed as she began feeling the effects of the pokenip and she rolled to the floor. Oh this was absolute bliss...

Minnie sighed and rolled back and forth on the floor. The pokenip was really getting to her. In fact...she was feeling a little...frisky. Her tail went straight up and she moaned softly, crawling across the floor on her belly before she collapsed with a soft moan. She looked back with hazy eyes; the wood floor was dark where she had been leaking in her excitement. A soft groan and she lifted her head up with difficulty.

The world was so heated for Minnie. So hot and sleepy. Stumbling across the room, Minnie began purring loudly, her world was going back and forth and rocking her so peacefully, making her so horny and desperate.

By the time Minnie got herself up for the 3rd time, her little Pokémon pussy was wide open, leaking and pulsing, desiring to be filled and torn apart, just hammered until Minnie was popping out eggs like a goose. She let force a dreadful yowl for her love, the yowls turned into screams as she ran across the room calling out for Wally, calling for him to burst in and put her out of this misery that felt so good. That had turned her into a cockthirsty whore.

Minnie woke up with a start. She took note of her surroundings first before she uncurled herself and stretched. She wasn't where she was when she had fallen asleep... No she was somewhere else, she was actually at the beach shore of the daycare center where all of the ocean Pokémon usually dwelled. It was only when Minnie sniffed at the slightly salty air here that she began to feel the effects of her dream. Yes indeed, Minnie's own Skitty to say the least was flowing like rapids but needed a huge plug to stop the river flow. After all, the water would have to begin gushing after the dam was put in before it would stop altogether.

"Are you okay honey...?" said a small whisper of a voice. Minnie turned in the direction but only saw a huge black shadow. She squinted then, trying to see who was the mysterious shadow in the lack of light. Her heart caused her to ask the shadow one thing and she just hoped that she would hear the right answer back.

"Wally...? Please...Please tell me it's you..." she said feeling her burning tears return and make little brown dots in the sand.

There wasn't a response and only the sound of water crashing against each other. A guttural moan escaped from the creature and Minnie ducked, hoping it wasn't some that bitchy Dragonite bully she had met the other day. She uncovered one eye by moving her tail and gasped. So many Chinchou's and Lanturns had came forward to illuminate the situation and Minnie threw herself on her back, looking up and up and up and she gasped. Yes, indeed it was her betrothed. Her Wally.

She hopped to her feet and dashed forward, head butting Wally hard in the middle of his head sobbing hard before she threw herself in front of his face and turned to present herself. "Wally...I've missed you so much...I've never stopped thinking of you since you've been gone...Please Wally I want you to take me..." she said raising her butt higher and waving her tempting little virgin Pokémon pussy back and forth. She gave a small whimper as she felt more of her own excitement run down the back of her leg. "Please..."

Wally leaned forward slowly and nudged at Minnie gently. He opened his mouth a crack to whisper to his puny wife to be. "I love you too Darling...but are you sure...?" he asked, a load of his hot breath making a breeze pass Minnie who shuddered in delight. She turned to look at Wally and smiled.

"Yes Love...I'm sure." She said turning around fully and wagging her tail.

With a nod, the Wailord turned and fell back into the water to lie on its belly, causing a huge splash to crash down upon everything around it. Knowing her duty, Minnie dodged the huge droplets of water galloped forward jumping up onto Wally's stomach. She paced a little bit before she began kneading at a soft spot on Wailord making frantic digging like motions on what someone would assume to be Wally's crotch.

Wally tilted his head back and let out a loud low deep groan that sounded something like a bear and a lion cutting each other's throats. Minnie made a few more digging movements before she dashed away. Slowly, as if it was an almost broken elevator, rose a huge pink shaft straight up from a small sheath that Minnie was digging at. It rose higher than Minnie then began to tilt back, towards Wally's stomach and still it was coming out. Minnie's jaw dropped and her tongue hung out. She turned to nip at Wally's cheek where sweat was pouring down from his heat and exertion already.

"I don't care what the other Pokémon say...our love is the best..." said Skitty giving her husky husband-to-be a gentle lick before she dashed off in the direction of that Monstro cock. Her eyes took in every inch, or rather every foot of the long thing. From her Point of View, it didn't even look like a penis but it looked more like a rather bulbous hose. Then again, it was her duty to get that hose to start spraying and with that in mind, she pounced.

Another moan came from Wally's throat and Minnie adjusted herself on her perch. Oh it felt so good to at last rub her pussy on something. She felt so dirty, but yet so clean because she was doing it to the Pokémon she truly loved. She let out a sharp moan herself as she slid herself up and down Wally's penis like a stripper pole she couldn't get her legs around. She scuttled forward on Wally leaving a naughty trail of juices behind her and came to Wally's head.

Or to be more precise, the head that had only one eye. She rubbed her paws all over it making Wally's breathing harder and shake tree's leafless. She leaned over to suck hard on a section on skin. Her tiny tongue couldn't give Wally all that he deserved but she could only try to make it the best she could. She wonders to herself whether licking the slit of Wally's cock would be a good or bad idea, or rather she tried to. Lust clouded her mind and judgment and she scampered forward to the tip.

"Wally...I just know we can do this somehow..." she said doing a little summersault and hanging upside down in front of the slit. It was so ironic that from her view, it looked like a vagina that she could crawl into but she made no audible note of it. She instead jumped forward and rubbed her glistening cunt on the edges of that little dent, moaning softly as she licked Wally's slit thoroughly, making sure no crevice was dry or safe from her.

Minnie was licking at the center when she heard a sort of gurgling sound. She stopped for a second, and then heard the sound again. Wally gasped and wiggled a little. "Minnie...please don't stop!" he begged. Minnie looked around curiously, but she complied otherwise licking swiftly at Wailord's slit in his huge cock, when the gurgling noise came again, loud and insistent. Minnie ignored it again when she let out a horrible scream.

Wally snapped into his own world as he let out a roar and let forth his joy and pleasure letting streams of cum blast out of his cock like it was a cannon. Minnie was pelted by a direct hit by a stream of it and was launched into the air flipping over herself and yowling like a possessed cat. Wally came to his senses then and gasped. "Minnie!" he shouted cursing himself for being so selfish.

Minnie hadn't even known what hit her when she was hit with that glob of cum. But here she was still flying higher into the air from the sheer force of it her mind still dizzy from the impact. She started to fall then, but by that time you couldn't even recognize her unless someone remembered Minnie to be a glob of semen with a tail and ears.

Wally went into action, swimming back into the water to serve as a landing pad for Minnie. He heard her screams get louder and louder and finally stop when she fell onto his belly and bounced, rolling around dazed, but unscathed.

"Minnie...I'm so sorry..." confessed a blushing Wally.

Minnie shook her head and then her whole body to shake the biggest bits of cum out of her fur. "No...That was good..." she said licking at her paw. "Now. We fuck." She said running back towards Wailord's fading erection.

"What!" gasped Wally. "Minnie! We can't!"

Minnie gripped the head of Wally's cock once more slapping it around a bit. She wasn't as loving as she was before and in fact was a little brutal making it shrink faster. Wally howled. "Darling! That hurts! I'm sorry!"

Minnie gnawed a little at Wally's shaft once again before she ran in a circle and slapped at it again. "I know what I'm doing." She said with a smile.

Wally's cock had shriveled to less than 10% of its original size and was getting ready to return to its Sheath. Minnie stopped it then with her paw and jumped onto it. It was now about twice her size in height and was shaped almost like an average penis a boy. She smiled at Wally. "It may not be the best... but it'll do..." she said letting of her forepaw's grip on the head and letting her sopping cunt drop down to try to take it in. She let out a cry of pain when she felt Wally grow and harden.

Wally shrank back. "I'm sorry love...I can't help it." He said nibbling on his lip. Minnie shook her head.

"No...No it's o...kAY!" she shrieked slipping more on Wally's penis and letting it try to push past her. "Mmmf..." she whined in discomfort. She sighed then and counted to herself hovering above the head. "1...2...3...AAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

On 3 Minnie had forced herself to slam down as hard as she could on Wally's slowly growing cock. She shook and twitched from time to time in her hysteria, blood leaking a little from her broken hymen. Wally let out a howl in concern. Minnie yowled back with news of her good health.

She slipped herself more on it till she gasped and it hit her bottom and she fell limp. "Wally...I can't move anymore...Just do it...Help me..." he said clawing forward to seek comfort and bend Wally's cock a bit in order for her to lie on his stomach. Wally moaned and tried to keep himself from getting harder, moving his hips to let his cock fuck Minnie who moaned in time with every hit. "Unf...unf...Wally harder..." she offered.

Another moan was heard from her as Wally went faster losing his focus a bit and beginning to harden and grow stretching Minnie a bit. "Yes...YES! NYAAH! FUCK MY PUSSY! FASTER FASTER!" she screamed nibbling at her love in her craze. She felt her vision begin to darken and lighten, shifting back and forth and she screamed as she threw herself back and slammed down on that cock feeling her lovely juices splash everywhere and drip as she came. Wally gave another yell as well and off Minnie catapulted from that deadly semen cannon.

Into the air the fainted kitten went, dazed by the wild and dirty sex she finally had with her love. She bounced again on that large tummy and she sighed as they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

When Minnie came to her complete senses she wasn't surprised to see a tinier Skitty mewing and pawing at her feet. She wasn't surprised to see that Wally had gone. She knew that Wally had probably been taken a long time ago and she had been too dazed out to remember laying the egg or saying goodbye. Her little boy rolled merrily in the grass and Minnie sighed as she licked at his fur. It had ended where it began and the cycle would likely repeat. With a broken cat, a fish that was never around and a spontaneous baby.

Yes, she loved her child to death and wish for him to find true love as she did. The only trouble was that mirrors were everywhere and they loved to make you go through a looking glass and see yourself in others. You couldn't blame Minnie for what happened afterward. She could do nothing when she found her son chasing a screaming blushing Wailmer around the bushes...but faint.


End file.
